Glory, Love, & fate
by Shionna Akasuna
Summary: Kutukan itu hanya bisa di patahkan dengan diambilnya jiwa sang pewaris, namun bagaimana hatinya akan sanggup menjalani takdir kejam itu? Seolah tak cukup kesalahan pendahulunya. Akankah tragedi yang sama akan terulang kembali? /[for #SHDL2017]


" **Glory, love, & fate"**

 **[for#SHDL2017]**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : U. Sasuke x H. Hinata**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : supranatural,angst,fantasy**

 **Warning : typos, alur berantakan, etc.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-o-0-o-**

Hari ini adalah hari penting bagi rakyat di negeri Gumo. Karena hari ini merupakan hari pengangkatan seorang Miko di negeri tersebut.

Dan seorang Miko itu kini telah bersiap untuk upacara pengangkatanya, menjadi Ratu atau Miko Agung, penjaga negeri Gumo.

Pakaian sutera emas, gincu merah, dan netra mata senada bulan menghiasi setiap lekuk tubuh menjadi sempurna dalam diri seorang Hyuga Hinata.

Perlahan, namun pasti dia menaiki setiap anak tangga menuju aula besar istana. Di saksikan para menteri, tetua dan klan Hyuga, Hinata nampak anggun. Semua mata tertuju padanya, seorang Miko Agung penerus.

"dengan ini kau adalah seorang Ratu, Miko Suci penjaga negeri Gumo"

"paanjang umur Ratu!"

Sayup-sayup penganggungan namanya menggema di istana. Namun hal tersebut tidak lantas membuat hati Hinata menjadi senang. Karena sejatinya menjadi seorang Miko penjaga bukanlah keinginannya.

-o-0-o-

Setelah prosesi penobatan, Hinata kin resm menjadi seorang Miko penjaga negeri Gumo. Hinata melihat satu-persatu laporan yang di berikan penasehat kerajaan. Dan tugasnya yang paling utama dan tidak bisa Hinata hindari..

Mengemban tugas yang telah menjadi takdirnya.

"Miko-sama.."

"Aku mengerti.."

Hanya dua patah kata tersebut yang keluar dari bibirnya yang terasa kelu. Bukan salahnya jika dia tidak ingin menjadi seorang Miko, takdirlah yang telah menetukan jalan hidupnya tersebut. Hinata tau betul bahwa kutukan itu tidak bisa di hindari.

Salahkah dia yang mempunyai fikiran mencoba lari dari semua ini?

Desahan nafas, hawa dingin yang merasuk. Netra mata serupa purnama itu mulai meredup. Dan setetes air mata berhasil lolos dari sudut matanya.

-o-0-o-

Uchiha Sasuke.. sang _heirs_ Uchiha terakhir itu nampak tidak berdaya setelah siksaan berat yang dilakukan oleh pengintrogasi dan pengawal bangsa Hyuga.

Dia adalah satu-satunya jiwa yang diinginkan bangsa Hyuga untuk mati dan melepaskan sebuah kutukan yang telah lama ada menghantui Hyuga.

Sasuke sudah pasrah sepenuhnya jika memang dia ditakdirkan mati..

Setidaknya yang akan mengeksekusinya nanti adalah sang Miko Agung bagi bangsa Hyuga. Sasuke tersenyum tipis, karena Miko itu tidak lain adalah.. wanita yang sangat Sasuke cintai

-o-0-o-

 _Dahulu kala..._

 _Dulunya klan Uchiha dan klan Hyuga hidup damai dan saling berdampingan. Mereka diutus ke bumi untuk menjaga dan melindungi alam. Baik klan Hyuga dan Uchiha memiliki peran dan posisinya masing-masing dalam menjaga perdamaian di bumi._

 _Madara yang saat itu merupakan pemimpin klan Uchiha jatuh cinta dengan seorang wanita dari bangsa Hyuga, Hyuga Kaguya. Merekapun menikah dan dari pernikahan itulah hubungan Hyuga dan Uchiha semakin erat._

 _Dan perang besar itupun terjadi, kekacauan yang melanda negeri mereka. Madara sebagai pemimpin bangsa Uchiha turun langsung dalam peperangan ini. Sebenarnya Madara tidak mengizinkan Kaguya untuk ikut andil dalam peperangan. Madara menyuruh istrinya untuk tetap berjaga apapun yang terjadi._

 _Sayangnya apa yang melanda negeri yang mereka tinggali itu hancur, dan mereka hampir terpukul mundur._

 _Di saat-saat itulah Kaguya datang dan membantu sang suami mengerahkan kekuatanya._

 _Kemenangan semakin jelas terlihat di depan mata Hyuga dan Uchiha, tetapi takdir berkata lain._

 _Madara mati melindungi Kaguya di saat terakhirnya. Madara mati demi istrinya._

 _Hal itu menyebabkan murka bagi para tetua dan penjaga Uchiha. Mereka mengaggap Kaguya berkhianat dengan membiarkan Madara mati._

 _Belum sembuh luka di hatinya karena kehilangan suami, Kaguya di kutuk dan dieksekusi mati oleh tetua Uchiha. Para penjaga Uchihapun mengutuk bangsa Hyuga agar lenyap di muka bumi, tapi di saat-saat terakhir Kaguya meminimalisir kutukan tersebut._

 _Bangsa Hyuga akan mati suri saat purnama tidak menghiasi langit. Kaguyapun bersumpah akan datang dimana hari bangsa Hyuga akan bangkit dan menyingkirkan bangsa Uchiha yang keparat. Dan tega memfitnah Hyuga berkhianat._

 _Dan kutukan itu hanya bisa lepas dengan mengorbankan darah sang pewaris takhta Uchiha._

 _Kaguyapun mati dan meninggalkan tanggung jawab serta beban kepada generasi Hyuga selanjutnya._

-o-0-o-

Dalam kesendirianya Hinata terus berdoa dan meminta agar dia bisa menyelamatkan Uchiha Sasuke. Meskipun itu berarti Hinata harus mengkhianati bangsanya sendiri.

Bingung, kebimbangan, dan rasa dilema yang mencekamnya begitu kuat.

Miko sebelumnya adalah ibu kandung dari Hinata sendiri, Uchiha Hikari. Dia satu-satunya Miko yang berhasil 'membersihkan Uchiha' dan merebut kembali kekuasaan Hyuga yang dulunya di jajah oleh bangsa Uchiha.

Hikari terbunuh saat menumpaskan perang, pada hal tinggal selangkah lagi mereka menuju kemenangan.

Seolah peristiwa besar antara klan Hyuga dan Uchiha itu kembali terulang. Beban dan tanggung jawab itupun akhirnya harus di pikul oleh Hinata sang _heirss_ Hyuga saat ini.

Cintanya merupakan cinta terlarang yang seharusnya tidak terjadi lagi.

Bukankah peristiwa antara leluhur mereka Hyuga Kaguya dan Uchiha Madara merupakan peringatan?

Tapi mengapa tuhan seakan kejam membuat hati Hinata tertawan untuk Sasuke seorang?

Akankah pilihan itu masih terbuka untuknya?

-o-0-o-

"Anda harus segera melakukan upacara pengambilan jiwa Uchiha itu, Miko-sama"

"Ya.. sebelum bulan purnama kehilangan cahayanya"

Dalam mahligainya Hinata terdiam belum mengambil keputusan apapun. Sementara para tetua dan penasehat sudah terus-menerus mendesaknya agar segera mengeksekusi mati Sasuke.

"Beri aku waktu.. setidaknya sebelum purnama baru"

"Tapi Ratu-"

"Keputusanku mutlak, apa kau berani menentang perintah dari Miko Agung?"

Hinata yang diam kini menunjukan taringnya sebagai penguasa dan membungkam setiap mulut yang hendak membantah. Akhirnya sidang dan rapat istana itu tidak menghasilkan keputusan yang berarti apa-apa.

Hinatapun pergi meninggalkan aula istana dengan hati yang terluka.

Posisinya semakin terdesak, dan dia hanyalah pion bagi bangsanya sendiri.

-o-0-o-

Malam sunyi yang mencekap, dan purnama masih menyinari bumi. Diam-diam Hinata menyamar sebagi dayang istana. Dan menyelinap pergi ke ruang bawah istana.

Cukup dengan menggunakan lambang kerajaan, penjaga itupun tau. Bahwa dayang itu mempunyai hak khusus untuk menemui tahanan kelas atas.

Tanpa menaruh curiga bahwa dayang itu adalah sang ratu. Hinata pergi ke ruangan yang pengap dan gelap.

Matanya tak sanggup melihat kearah sosok pria yang di cintainya, Sasuke yang terbaring tidak berdaya diatas jerami dengan puluhan luka di tubuh.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Air matanya terjatuh dan melihat ke arah sang kekasih

"Hime.."

Hinata membuka kunci yang mengurung Sasuke, masuk ke dalam sel serta memeluknya erat penuh rasa kerinduan.

"Kenapa kau kemari?"

"Ssstt.."

Hinata menyentuh bibir Sasuke dengan telunjuknya.

"A-aku.. merindukanmu"

Kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir Hinata bagai oase di pada pasir yang teramat gersang.

"Sasuke-kun, kita tidak punya banyak waktu lagi.. jadi ayo kita lari bersama, hidup bersama, dan pergi dari sini"

"Hinata..."

Sasuke merengkuh Hinata ke dalam pelukanya

"Aku tidak bisa melakukanya"

"!"

"Kita tidak bisa lari dari takdir yang menjerat kita"

" _Uso.._ "

"Hinata.."

"Apa maksudnya Sasuke-kun? Kau mau menyerah? Kau mau aku membunuhmu? Di hadapan rakyatku sendiri?"

"Ini sudah menjadi takdirmu, kutukan itu hanya bisa di patahkan jika kau membunuhku"

" _Demo.._ "

"Kita akan tetap bersama Hime, tidak di dunia fhana ini.. tapi di tempat lain"

-o-0-o-

Perang hanya akan menyebabkan kebencian, kerusakan, dan penderitaan. Hinata ingin mengakhiri semua itu dan menciptakan kedamaian bagi negeri yang ia lindungi.

Di bawah naungan cahaya bulan yang perlahan terkikis dan meredup, Hinata tidak henti-hentinya merajut doa dan harapan.

Entah itu sebagai seorang miko, atau sebagai sosok wanita yang mencintai seseorang.

Dilihat para penjaga, cenayang, dan pengawal... upacara pengambilan jiwa Sasuke itupun dilaksanakan.

Dengan menggunakan pakaian sutera merah dan putih khas seoang miko, serta mahkota khusus. Upacara itupun di mulai..

Tak ada yang dapat mencerna dan tau bagaimana perasaan ratu mereka yang sesungguhnya. Hinata menarikan tarian pengantar kematian, diatas pentagram yang telah di buat.

Gerakanya yang gemulai, dan sorot wajah yang menampakan kesedihan yang mendalam. Tak ada yang tau, bahwa hati Hinata terluka.

Mengapa harus dia yang membunuh dan mengambil jiwa Sasuke?

Dan pada akhirnya. Takdirnya sebagai Mikolah yang harus Hinata laksanakan.

Saat-saat pengambilan jiwa itu tiba. Hinata menatap sang kekasih.. kemudian mengayunkan sebuah pisau khusus yang digunakan untuk mengambil jiwa Sasuke.

Dan dalam beberapa detik, darah itu mengotori lantai aula dan baju Hinata.

Ada yang aneh dengan purnama, Hinata menatap langit yang ternyata terjadi gerhana. Seluruh rakyat dicekam rasa ketakutan.

Dan dalam keputus-asaan itu, sang Ratu berdoa.. agar dirinya dan Sasuke dapat dipersatukan kembali.

-o-0-o-

 **Owari**

 **-** o-0-o-

A/N : tidak usah ditanyakan lagi ini endingnya gantung.. iya tau gantung :'). Plot ini milik kavyana. Sebenarnya sudah jauh-jauh hari saya nulis fic ini malah data-data tulisan saya kehapus di laptop termasuk data untuk tulisan fic ini yang entah sudah berapa words saya tulis sebelumnya :') . maafkan kalau tidak sesuai..

 _ **Regards**_

 _ **Shionna Akasuna**_


End file.
